


Let the rain be a soundtrack of our night while we do what lovers do (We'll brave out this storm together)

by ImberReader



Series: Tomorrow (with you) [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anyway enjoy Jaime being really horny for the storm that is Brienne, Except it's not really porn either, F/M, Gods what I'm doing with my life, Jaime as Brienne's Sworn Sword in aftermath of Long Night, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Which isn't really relevant because they're married and on Tarth but y'know, that's really it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImberReader/pseuds/ImberReader
Summary: Jaime realizes fairly quickly that Stormlands were named that for a reason. It was one thing to learn about the countless ships sunken into Shipbreaker's bay and completely another to feel the island itself seemingly shake at the sky's wrath. But there are ways to weather it, marvel at it even, and no better than the ones in Brienne's arms, which is a kind of storm in itself.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Tomorrow (with you) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734799
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Let the rain be a soundtrack of our night while we do what lovers do (We'll brave out this storm together)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while drunk for like, first time ever, and I am posting this while tipsy. That's only excuse I have.
> 
> Oh and this verse needed Jaime's piece before next one for POV switch continuity.
> 
> I am blaming V and her rainy playlist, though none of the songs made it into the title. Instead, I finally did some justice to The Brumie's [Lovers do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWkM8UHCqWE), already a title for the previous installment.
> 
> Not beta-d. We embarrass ourselves publicly like men. You can find me on [tumblr](https://scoundrels-in-love.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also, a warning: I don't really write smut so... That's it. That's the warning.
> 
> Thank you for [Nire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nire/pseuds/nire)'s immense support in posting this. Your love for drunk Rainy is most appreciated and very precious.

Jaime realized fairly quickly that Stormlands were named that for a _reason_. It's had been one thing to hear of the countless ships sunk to the bottom of Shipbreaker bay, never to see the sun gilding waves closing over them again, in boring lessons his Maester would teach, and it was something else entirely to hear thunder reverberating through the island with force that made it seem no more than walnut shell on the waves.

It was these moments that he got to wholly appreciate the sturdiness of Brienne. He had thanked the gods for it many times, when they had been fighting in the War of Dawn and long before that, but it was different, when he felt it pressing warmth into his skin as she wrapped arms around him and anchored him to their bed, not asleep but neither awake through the night's storm that lit sky whiter than North's snow almost continuously.

He had been asleep when the storm had first draped itself over Tarth like blankets of furs, snuffing all sounds but its thunderous beat, but it felt like he'd been awake and suspended in time for an eternity at same time. Anything beyond her arms (and leg, thrown over his), this bed seems to be drowned in darkness of not-existing and he stared at her features, jagged and breathtaking in this pale yet harsh, odd light.

This was far from Jaime's first storm here at Evenfall Hall and it was far from his last and the knowledge swirled him like a drop of paint in water cup. He'd watched rain pelt against the windows on afternoons, watched the people rushing to hurry the animals inside and to bring in laundry, parents looking for their children who were running home, laughing and light like paper boats sailing in the river. Had had Brienne join him, standing shoulder to shoulder and once, they had been in the library and she had sat down, leaning head against his shoulder.

But this storm was the only one that mattered in this moment, the only moment that existed. And a form of it held him in her arms, warm and safe. Because like a storm, Brienne had rolled into his life, her lightnings striking everywhere and illuminating his surroundings, the way he had no cover to take from her truth. It had taken time for him to open his arms and let the rain pelt him until he could almost feel clean, almost like the light would wash him white, too, and make a part of it. But he had, and had been cleaved in half by the clarity of her gaze and the way she'd make honor a truth by her own hands, again and again, the time she said "He is mine and I am his" still echoing in him as if in him an was infinite space just for her to resound through. So many times it had happened that he almost felt divided from the side of him that dripped black, bitter blood in his wake.

That wasn't what was on his mind now, though. Instead, he wanted to touch her, to explore the sparks across her skin, the needy whine on the edge of thunder roll as she tightened fingers in his hair.

So he did.

"Brienne," he spoke into her neck in-between kisses that had started on the corner of her mouth, tender like dewdrop gathering in flower and then mounting to the rain throwing itself into the waves, desperate to melt with their vastness.

She moaned, wrapping tighter around him, eager and at ease and with so much power he felt the push and pull of her every breath, every heartbeat. He bit and sucked at her collarbone, his hand caressing lower down her back to cup her behind as she pushed closer, the thunder tolling in distance like clock he didn't want to heed. What was time if there was Brienne, arching toward him, unrepentant in her want?

She was awake now, he knew, but in the same way he was, thrown into the world washed white and trembling around them, threads of obliviousness still clinging to their limbs as they reached for another way of being consumed.

Jaime tore at her shift and she pulled back, just enough to leave a palm width between them but the span of sheets between them felt like a sea of white water when he wanted to be drowning in the ocean of her desire. She pulled her undergarment off and the moment it left their bed carelessly tossed it ceased to exist. There was a breath (that neither took) of pause before next lightning struck and they met in middle, needy mouths and hands, half frenzy, half feeling like they had all the time in the world that was confined to them.

He couldn't distinguish the reverse-stars of her freckles on her skin in this light, but he found each anyway from memory, lips moving to her breasts and then to her nipples, enjoying the way she clung to him as if trying to pull her into him, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Jaime. Jaime. Want you," she told him, shifting on the bed, without rhyme or reason other than him, and so unlike what she was in battle, yet with same power and need and he had never been able to deny her, not for long. (At first, it had been months, now it was matter of heartbeats, more often than not.)

But oh, Jaime had also always loved defying her, just so that'd push her further along, so she'd blind him with the light that surged through at each new facet he uncovered in the way she'd retaliate or withstand his attacks.

He nestled between her thighs, open and welcoming him, drove her to keening and falling apart around him. The beat of thunder was too inconsistent for him to follow with his fingers and tongue, but Brienne shattered like stained glass window struck by lightning nonetheless. Glorious in the broken, unrepeatable painting it made, every sound she made he half felt more than he heard.

Jaime tasted rain on her tongue when he moved back again, though it had been three days since he had pressed her against the lighthouse's wall to taste the downpour on her laughing mouth. It made sense somehow, his personal storm washing him clean each day anew, sweeping away things he couldn't recall right now in anything but a shadow as difference from freedom he felt, as she did now, flipping him on his back and sinking onto him.

Brienne was beautiful, in the way lightning was, clear sharp lines that split darkness apart. In themselves, not something most would admire when isolated, but something once-in-a-world in the way it struck. Moving above him, her eyes focused on his face as if he anchored her in some unfathomable way, too, like a pebble marking the middle of an ocean. But oh, she was the cliffs and the storm and the sea marking the border between the two all at once. He could only marvel and try to imprint the highlighted lines of her into his memory.

He couldn't see her always, with the way lightning gave way to natural order of darkness in uneven shares, but he could always _feel_ her. The hot, wet heat of her, the warmth of her skin beneath his touch, from her thigh to hip and above, as he reached to cup her breast and even the feeling of her pulse's quick melody in her throat, before he cupped her face and brought her down to kiss him. She did, deep and thorough, in ways that made him feel like sinking ship while the waves of her engulfed him. But then she straightened back up because no one, not even him, could bring her to mud and the ground. She could only take him higher with her.

(Giving up was a certain kind of power, too.)

He reached between them, coaxing her moans to ring loud enough to be heard enough through the storm beyond the two of them. Just for him. The day of her grew shorter, each high and low tide of her rising and falling closer and more frenzied and Jaime chased it, desperate and matching her rhythm like it was only thing that could save him from burning up like husk of tree with fire raging in it for days.

She clamped her hand around his wrist, more holding on and experiencing its movement than guiding him, and her other hand came to grip his stump and that's when the lightning that had been building in him like a transfer from her spark into full-grown storm of its own, struck suddenly, white and blinding and heated, consuming all that was, except for the silhouette of Brienne throwing her head back as she shouted his name, clenching down on him. There'd be imprints of her fingers that he'd trace with a smile, come morning when he sew the night into the book of their life, but right now it was only her and the pleasure which was also her.

When she crumbled over him, at first slumping and then all at once like a castle tired of holding itself through time, Jaime wrapped arms around her pressed kisses to side of her face and her hair, muttering words of love that she wasn't likely to hear but she'd know anyway.

The storm continued to rage outside, but he knew little of it, with her weight on him and then in his arms as she shifted to lay by his side still pressed close, the tired kisses they exchanged before she tucked her face in his shoulder like he was safety and harbor. He pulled blanket over them before holding her tightly and following her into sleep, spent and yet full in ways that he was slowly growing used to after lifetime of thinking these hollows in him were defect, never meant to _truly_ match with anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... I warned y'all.
> 
> *flees the premises*


End file.
